


Ainana Police

by MezzoMF (StarFlamanic), StarFlamanic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ainana Police (AU), Captive, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Other ships are mentioned, Pervert, Sadism, Sogo can be yandere sometimes, Yandere, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/MezzoMF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/StarFlamanic
Summary: A remake of my Ainana Police fanfic on Wattpad. I've been feeling like rewriting it for a while now. So I'm doing so here on AO3. Some elements will remain the same, like the house they later use as a hideout (based on Hitman's Hawke's Bay).Unsure of what they call Nagi, so I'll call him No. 6 and have him called Yamato 'Master' as well.Please enjoy the remake, let me know what you think!
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

How did a normal day at the hospital lead to this? Sogo had been on his way home after a long day of taking care of patients and the every day hassles of being a doctor. The last thing he ever expected was to be suddenly kidnapped and brought to an unknown place. 

Then there was his capturer. All he could tell was he was a strange man who didn't seem interested in ransom. 

"Who are you..what do you want..?!" 

"So frightened, relax would you? We simply require your services" the man replied.

What did he mean by 'we'? He was the only person he knew was there aside from himself. Then again the room was dark, so there might of been others. But what services could they need from him? 

"Sorry but you're not one of my patients, so I can't help you!"

The man chuckled, "You don't understand, but you will soon. Believe me, you will..No. 5"

Even though it was dark, he could just imagine the smirk on the man's face. Understand what? Who was No. 5? Was that who he was now? None of this made sense to him. 

But that was all that he remembered. Everything after that is a blur except that he was home when he woke up in the morning. Also, it felt like something inside him had changed. A side of him he didn't know existed until then.

He was No. 5, now a member of terrorists. His Master found him that night and he joined their group. At least, that's what he was told when they met again. That was also when he met No. 6, a spy and the third member of their group.

Both of them took good care of the doctor. He enjoyed being able to be his sadistic and perverted self around them. Unfortunately, that side of him had to kept under wraps, just like their hidden sides as well. After all, they had to keep their appearances in their everyday lives outside of being terrorists. 

None of them knew their true names nor their occupations in everyday life. That way if they were ever captured and interrogated by police they had no leads to who the others were.

They kept their meetings irregular and short, they knew when and where to meet, which was normally an abandoned building. If any of them were captured, all meetings were suspended until further notice. 

"Master, I understand everything you've both taught me. But, when will I be able to get a patient to play with?" Sogo tilted his head curiously. 

"Hahah, you always act so innocent No. 5. It's sometimes hard to believe you're actually sadistic and perverted" his master laughed.

"Don't laugh!~ No. 6! Master is being so mean! He didn't even answer my serious question!" Sogo whined, looking over to the blonde.

"So cruel"

"Hey hey! Now I'm really the bad guy huh? We'll try to get you a patient soon enough, we just have to find someone who's worth our time"

"I'm sure you'll find a worthy prisoner Master! It's amazing how much you know! Like the current information the police has on us! You must have a lot of secret connections" he smiled.

His Master chuckled again before patting him on the head. No. 6 couldn't help but smile at the scene. 

"Anyways, this meeting is over. You two know the drill"

"Right" The two answered simultaneously.

This was just how his life was now. Going from an ordinary doctor to a doctor with the side job of being a terrorist. One wanted by the police. How or why he really became a terrorist was still unknown. But he didn't care. Why question something he'd never get answers to? That was just a waste of time.

His name was Sogo, aka No. 5. And this is his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a rewrite, as mentioned before it will keep Hitman elements, such as their later hideout being the first area in the game (Hawke's Bay).
> 
> But also it will stay mainly focused on the plot and on Tamaki and Sogo.
> 
> All other ships are mentioned/implied. Also to avoid Sogo being seen as sex crazed, smut scenes are limited. Especially since that's not his main goal. Just whenever he wants to have some fun with Tamaki.

"Wake up! Sogo nii-san! Come on..it's time to wake up!"

Sogo was woken up by his younger brother shaking him. He sometimes did that whenever he was about to over sleep. Which is why he shot up immediately and began rushing to get dressed.

"Geez! I wonder how you'd survive without me waking you up sometimes! Then again, I don't blame you for sleeping in since you work so much Sogo nii-san" 

"I'm grateful for your help, you keep me on my feet Riku" Sogo smiled to his little brother. "I'll just skip breakfast again since there's no time or I'll be late"

"You better eat plenty of food today to make up for missing breakfast!" Riku called out as he ran out of the house.

It was hard enough being a doctor and dealing with various patients and visitors which left him just about drained of energy everyday. But then there was his side job no one knew about. Being a terrorist was easier since they never did really anything compared to other terrorists. That didn't mean they weren't planning anything though. What that was, he didn't know, but surely it was something worthwhile. 

Their plans were currently still in the gathering information stage. They had to prepare everything ahead of time to ensure it will work without fail. If there was a problem they'd fix it right away. But of course, you can't plan for everything.

"Doctor hold on for one moment" a nurse said to him as soon as he entered the hospital.

"Ah? What is it?" he asked, confused. 

Normally he was only stopped unless something had happened. What a way to start his shift...

"There's a detective here asking questions about if anything unusual has happened lately. He's spoken to all other doctors except you. So before you begin your shift he'd like to talk to you"

'A detective..?' he smiled, "I'll go meet with him now. Thank you for telling me" 

With that, he headed off to meet this so-called detective. What a way to start the day, he was curious about what this detective could possibly want. Upon entering the room he was greeted by a tall blue-haired boy. 

"You're Doctor Sogo right?" The detective asked.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you..."

"Tamaki Yotsuba. Sorry for having to question you as soon as you got to work. I'll try to make this quick" he signaled for him to sit down.

The two sat down and thus began the questioning. It was mainly as the nurse had said, questions about if anything unusual had happened at all. Sudden changes in co-workers' mood, supplies going missing, schedule changes, etc. All answers came back negative to anything unusual. 

"Well, thank you for your time" Tamaki said, sighing. As he stood, he pulled a card out from his jacket pocket. "If anything unusual happens, call me, okay?"

Sogo stared at the card before taking it, "I'll be sure to" 

"You can call if you want to talk too, I don't mind" he smiled.

He blinked before smiling back and nodding. They had only known each others for a few minutes but it seemed like fate had caused them to meet. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to befriend Tamaki. He seemed like a nice person.

After Tamaki had left the room, Sogo sighed before looking at the card and smiling. "Well then, I wish you luck Detective.."

Standing up, he put the card away and made his way out of the room. His shift might of started off pretty good, but that wouldn't last for long. The hospital was almost always chaotic. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be exhausted by the end of his shift. Mentally and physically. 

Physically from all the running around across the hospital. Mentally from dealing with the patients and visitors refusing to cooperate and etc. He was glad whenever he got reasonable patients or visitors. Either way, he dealt with it as it was job as a doctor to. 

"Time for another probably stressful day" he sighed.

. . . . .

By time his shift was over it was late afternoon. He was exhausted as he assumed, if only he could have some easy and calm days. What a rare occasion those days were. 

"Maybe I should take some days off and relax myself like my co-workers and Riku keep suggesting.." Sogo sighed. "I'll schedule for next week off since right now I have shifts this whole week"

Being a doctor was a tough job, but it was fine. As long as he got a few days to rest every so often, he'd be alright. Though he had no doubt that Riku would suggest he got more than a week off. Unfortunately, he was stubborn. He preferred being busy, even if it did cause him to overwork himself. As well as make him stress.

"I'm homeee" Sogo announced as he walked into the house. Of course Riku wasn't home. He normally got home after him. Sometimes before him if his shifts weren't long that day. "Oh well, I'll just prepare some food so we can eat dinner together" 

Riku was always happy to come home to food already made. It meant he wouldn't have to do anymore work that day. But he still tried to cook some food too so Sogo didn't have to do all the work. He didn't like having to see Sogo overwork himself constantly. Hence why he kept telling him to take days off. 

"I wonder if Riku can tell me anything about this detective.." he thought out loud. 

As he cooked and waited for Riku to get home, he couldn't help but think back to his and Tamaki's interaction. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little interested in the detective. Luckily for Sogo, he had his phone number. Would it be weird if he called him already though? He really didn't want to call him so soon. Maybe he would next week, when he had time off. But would he have time off?

Why was he worried about such things all of a sudden? 

Before he could think of a reason, he heard the door open. Looking over he saw Riku walk in, he seemed tired. He smiled though when he saw Sogo cooking food. Riku's smile made him happy, he hated seeing him upset or angry or even exhausted. It made him worry. So he did his best to keep him happy.

"How was work Sogo nii-san?" Riku asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch. 

"The usual, though I met a detective today at work"

"What did you do" he asked jokingly.

"Oh goodness, did I do something?~ I really wonder" Sogo chuckled. "But seriously, he just wanted to know if anything unusual had happened at all. It's be a bit concerning"

"I hope it's just nothing.."

"I won't ask if you know anything about this detective visiting, it's none of my business and obviously not something you can tell me anything about. But I have one question"

"What is it" Riku questioned, watching as Sogo set down their food.

"Do you know Tamaki Yotsuba?" 

"Huh? Tamaki..yeah, he's part of the SAT. I guess he also does detective work" Riku replied, taking a bite of his food.

"SAT huh..well I'm sure I'll meet him again"

"Oh?~" his brother grinned.

"S-Stop grinning! It's not like that! I barely know him. He just gave me his number to let him know if anything happens is all! Or to talk.." Sogo replied stubbornly.

"Well whenever you get time, go hang out with him!!"

"Yes yes..but I'll have to find a time when we're both free..speaking of free time, I'm taking next week off"

"Good! Now eat and go to bed! We both have work in the morning remember?"

Sogo chuckled again, wasn't he supposed to be the one saying eat and get rest? Oh well, it just showed how much Riku cared about his well-being. 

Next week..hopefully he could spend time Tamaki. He was a bit curious as to why Tamaki had been investigating the hospital. Had something happened? It was doubtful he'd get his questions answered. After all, it was none of his business. As long as it wasn't anything serious..Oh well, he shouldn't worry about things that doesn't involve him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to make chapters as long as I can! This way it gets things covered quicker. Especially since I'm going to add scenes, remove old ones, basically rearrange things.
> 
> Also, I've seen different fanarts as to who gave Sogo his King Pudding plush. In the original fanfic I wrote, I made it Yamato who did. In this rewrite it'll be Tamaki! Just so it means much more since it'll be a gift from the one he loves. 
> 
> Honorifics shall stay the same too, except Sogo and Riku's since they're brothers for this. 
> 
> Also keep in mind all the other ships are just mentioned, I won't be focusing on them really. So please refrain from asking for them to show up more often.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!

The week went by rather slowly, each day Sogo wished it would be next week already. He kept thinking about what he'd say to Tamaki. Why did he feel so nervous about seeing him again? Maybe it was because he barely hanged out with anyone aside from Riku.. 

"Sogo nii-san have you even called Tamaki to see if your schedules line up?"

"...noooo.." he muttered.

Riku had been reminding him everyday to call or at least text Tamaki to make sure their schedules matched. Unfortunately, he had either been to busy, tired or just plain out forgot to do so. 

"Well hurry up and do so before it's too late! Tomorrow is the start of your week off!" Riku said.

"Okay okay!- Wait..why are you so determined to have me ensure we can hang out?"

"Well, I wanted to invite my friends over while you were hanging out with Tamaki!"

"Anyone in particular?" Sogo asked.

"You'll never find out! Now go call Tamaki!" Riku said stubbornly.

"Yes yes, now shoo so I can do that" 

Riku smiled before leaving Sogo's bedroom. After taking a deep breath, he texted Tamaki first about if he remembered him, saying who he was too. He never did give him his phone number, so it was best to let the detective know who was suddenly texting him. 

It took a few minutes for Tamaki to respond and confirmed he remembered him. Sogo sighed in relief and before he could chicken out, asked if he was free that week. Again it took a few moments for a reply. He swore each minute that passed whenever he waited for a reply, his heart pounded. Why was he so nervous for his every response?

'Yes' was his reply.

To say he was overcome with happiness in that moment would be an understatement. They arranged a time and place to meet up. But even after that, they continued to talk for a while. Sogo almost wanted to ask if they could talk over a call instead, but he didn't have the courage to. Texting was easier since they weren't face to face.

'I'd still like to hear his voice again. To see him again. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow' Sogo thought with a smile on his face. 

Eventually Tamaki had to go and said goodbye to Sogo. Telling him to have a good rest of his night and he'd see him tomorrow. A minute passed before Sogo set his phone down and covered his face.

"I can't believe I'm going to see him again. This is by far the happiest moment of my life! Right then, time to get plenty of rest for tomorrow!" 

As he got ready for bed, he kept feeling nervous about tomorrow. Hopefully everything went well. No! Everything will go well! He was determined to make sure of that. 

"Time for bed. Good night Riku!" Sogo shouted.

"Night!" Riku shouted back.

He chuckled, shutting his door and climbing into bed. Tomorrow was the day he had been waiting for this whole week. Well, the day he had been waiting for since a few minutes ago. At first because it was his long deserved break. But now because he'd be able to see Tamaki again. 

. . . . .

The next day arrived and Sogo was making his way to the place Tamaki had said to meet at. It was a nearby park, just a few minutes walk away. Luckily it was a nice day, so he didn't mind walking. As he made his way to their meeting spot he looked around at his surroundings and thought about what they could do that day. They hadn't planned anything aside from meeting up. Once again, he got lost in his thoughts and it wasn't until he bumped into someone that he snapped out of it.

"Ah- I'm sorry-" Sogo apologized, looking up to see the person he bumped into was Tamaki. 

"It's fine. Nice to see you again, Doctor Sogo" he smiled. "Lost in thought?"

"Ahah..yeah, I tend to do that sometimes. It's nice to see you again too, you can just call me Sogo. I'm glad we could meet up" 

"Sogo..mmm...So-chan!"

"E-Eh..?! So-chan..?" he blushed at the nickname.

"Sorry, I like giving people nicknames. If you don't like it-"

"No, it's fine! So, Tamaki-kun, where shall we go today?" Sogo questioned.

"Just follow me" Tamaki grinned, waving his hand as a way to signal him to follow.

Without hesitation Sogo began following Tamaki, unsure of where they were going. He trusted Tamaki enough to know he wouldn't lead him anywhere dangerous or harm him in any way. As they walked, he couldn't help but take a few glances at Tamaki.

The detective appeared to be a little younger than him, but he was taller. Also he was quite handsome, something he would never admit. Young and good-looking, not bad, not bad at all. He blushed a little at the fact he was thinking about how the detective appeared. Hopefully Tamaki didn't notice him staring.

"We're here" Tamaki said.

Sogo jumped a little before looking forward. They had arrived at the mall. 

"Fufu, so we're going to do some shopping?" Sogo smiled, tilting his head slightly in curiousity.

The mall was somewhere he barely went to, only occasionally with Riku, by himself though not so much. Normally they just looked around and bought a few things. Perhaps it would be the same situation with Tamaki.

"Maybe! Now come on, let's look around and see if there's anything worth buying" the detective said, pulling Sogo by the arm.

Sogo couldn't help but laugh a little at how childish Tamaki acted. Honestly though, it was kind of cute. So very cute. No, he shouldn't think of Tamaki like that. They barely knew each others, so he might find it weird if Sogo already considering him cute. Even if it was kind of true. Ah, maybe he should talk. They were hanging out together to get to know each others better. So talking was key.

"So Tamaki-kun" Sogo began, "I heard from my brother you're part of the SAT, is being a detective a side job?"

"Huh? Kind of, I help investigate for terrorist activity, just another part of my job. Who's your brother?" 

"Riku, he's a rookie officer"

"So you're Rikkun's older brother, I heard him talk about you sometimes. He seems to look up to you" 

"Fufufu, I see. Ah, by the way, since you said you help investigate terrorist activity..is that why you were questioning the doctors at the hospital..?"

Tamaki fell silent, his expression turned a bit serious. Maybe he shouldn't of asked. Why didn't he just avoid asking anything relative to that investigation. Obviously that would be a bit strange as to why he was asking. It was none of his business. 

"I can't tell you anything for my investigation, but I did have a lead at the hospital. But nothing was out of the ordinary so it was just another dead end"

"I see..I'll keep you updated on all activity then. Good luck on further investigations. I really hope it's nothing" 

All he got in response was a quiet 'Yeah..'. They remained quiet as they entered a store. Instead of looking around, Tamaki wandered immediately over to a small section of plushies. Sogo followed after him and looked at each of the plushies curiously. Was he going to buy one? If so, which one? He watched as Tamaki walked closer to the shelf, reaching out and grabbing one of the plushies.

Tamaki turned around and handed the plushie to Sogo. It was a pale yellow plushie with brown on top, a crown, a red bow and a poker face. A rather cute plush. 

"Do you like it? It's called King Pudding!"

"King Pudding..isn't that a snack?" 

"Mhm! It's the best! Plus the mascot is really cute! I'm going to buy that plush for you, so think of it as a gift from me, okay?"

Sogo blushed, unable to respond verbally, so instead he slowly nodded, holding plush close to his chest. They walked over to the check out and Tamaki bought the plush for him. 

"Thank you..Tamaki-kun" 

"You're welcome. Let's keep looking around" 

The rest of the time in the mall was more of looking and not buying anything else in the other stores. The only things they bought was the plush and some food. After some more walking they left to go their separate way for now. Tamaki promised to hang out with him the whole week so they could get to know each others.

That was something he looked forward too. He was happy to spend time with Tamaki, he was an interesting person. Sogo hoped that they could become closer as friends. Maybe next time he'll try talking more about his interests, what he likes and dislikes. Then Tamaki could tell him about his own. "I can't wait to see him again..! A whole week to hang out.."


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next few days Sogo had progessively gotten closer to Tamaki. To him, Sogo was completely harmless, capable of doing nothing wrong. He wasn't wrong, in his everyday life he was a kind-hearted person and always willing to help others. But that was only one side of him... 

"Code Name: 256 is all here. Let's start the meeting. Apparently the police had a lead that went cold" their Master began. "It appears they're working hard to get leads that will actually get them somewhere"

Sogo chuckled, "Too bad all they reach are dead ends! They must have a bad source to only get leads that get them nowhere"

"Or we're just too smart for them. Even if we were in the areas they investigated so far, we know to act like we know nothing" No. 6 spoke up.

"Ahaha, they should wise up! So, any other news?"

"Nope. But I have a question. What's with the plush, No. 5?" 

Sogo smiled, holding the plush close, "A..friend..bought it for me. It's special to me, so I've decided to bring it everywhere I go"

"You seem very attached to it and it's kind of cute" his Master grinned.

"I agree with Master, it's cute. What is it exactly though?" No. 6 spoke up.

"It's called King Pudding. Now then, if that was all, is this meeting over?" Sogo asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll contact you two when the next meeting is. See you two"

With the meeting over, the three of them went their separate ways until their next meeting. Although they didn't know who they each were in normal life, that didn't mean they didn't keep in contact with each others. Obviously not with their real phone numbers. Calls were made with disposable numbers. Just another wonderful plan thought up by their Master.

'Luckily he doesn't seem to remember anything after he's not brainwashed anymore..Eventually though, he'll have to be brainwashed all the time and not just at night' their Master thought.

. . .

When he got home, there Riku was, sitting on the couch and waiting. He didn't seem very happy and it was clear he had been worrying. While they had meetings all calls and texts couldn't be answered until afterwards. So the lack of responses would make him worry even more.

"You're home late Sogo nii-san. Why didn't you answer my calls and texts?! Where have you been?" Riku began questioning him almost immediately.

"Ah, sorry. I must of lost track of time..I swear I had my phone on...Did I worry you?" 

"Obviously! Next time keep your phone on please..or at least don't stay out so late!- Ah..sorry for the lecture.." 

"It's fine, I deserve to be lectured after worrying you. I'll try to keep of time and make sure my phone is really on. Now let's head to bed, I have plans to see Tamaki-kun again tomorrow" 

"You have two days left for your week off and you haven't been relaxing at all. You've spent the whole week hanging out with Tamaki. Are you guys getting along?"

Sogo smiled and nodded, "It's been rather nice getting to know him. He's a kind person and a bit childish"

"I'm happy that you're getting along! Now bedtime! Can I sleep with you? My nerves still haven't settled down from worrying.." Riku asked quietly.

"Of course"

The two of them walked to Sogo's room where Sogo set the pudding plush aside and they crawled into bed. Both of them were tired due to how late it was. Though Riku was also tired from work, he didn't have any time off that week, but next week he did. At least one or two days but that was enough for him. 

Wrapping his arms around Riku and holding him close, Riku relaxed in his arms and slowly drifted asleep. Once he had, Sogo spent a few minutes just nuzzling his cute younger brother. He didn't mind sleeping next to Riku sometimes, it made them both feel safe. Eventually he fell asleep too. Dreaming about what tomorrow's events would be like.

. . .

In the morning, Riku had gone off to work and Sogo went to meet up with Tamaki. The officer had said he wanted to bring him to a café he loved going to. He had given Sogo directions to get to the café. It took him a bit since he got a little lost, but he eventually found it. Tamaki was there waiting for him outside.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little late" Sogo apologized as he approached the officer.

"It's fine! You're only a few minutes late" Tamaki smiled to him. "Let's head inside"

The doctor smiled and nodded as they headed into the café. They were greeted by a blond standing behind the counter. He appeared to be the only one on shift at the moment. It looked like a small shop to begin with, so one person was probably all they needed to run it. Especially since it didn't appear to be very busy.

"Hey Nagicchi! I brought a new customer. His name is Sogo" Tamaki grinned, signaling to Sogo.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nagi. Now let me take your order Sogo and should I get you your usual Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded as Sogo ordered a drink. Neither ordered anything to eat since both had eaten breakfast already. Once they had gotten their drinks they mainly sat in silence. Occasionally talking about how their weeks were, any future plans, etc. 

"Tamaki!" 

Sogo jumped a little hearing someone suddenly call out to the officer. He turned around to see two people standing at the entrance of the café. Did Tamaki know them?

"Hey Mikki, Iorin!" Tamaki greeted them.

"Who's this?" Mitsuki asked, walking over to their table.

"Sogo, he's one of the doctors I talked to when investigating that lead at the hospital. We've become friends" 

"I'm guessing you gave him a nickname to" Iori sighed.

"Yeah, it's So-chan" Tamaki replied almost immediately.

"Ahah..well its nice to meet you both. May I ask what your actual names are since I only know your nicknames currently"

"I'm Mitsuki Izumi and this is my younger brother Iori" Mitsuki replied with a grin.

"Ah- Younger brother..I thought you were the younger one due to your height-"

A stifled laugh could be heard coming from Tamaki at his comment about thinking Mitsuki was the younger brother. Though Mitsuki seemed a little irritated, Iori had to calm him down a little. Sogo worried he had offended him, maybe he should apologize. He didn't want his first meeting to start off on the wrong foot.

"I'm sorry for assuming" Sogo quickly apologized.

"It's not the first time. People like the poke fun at his height, he's gotten used to it by now" Iori explained.

"I wish I was taller so people wouldn't think that though!" Mitsuki pouted. "But it's fine, nice to meet you Sogo" he then held his hand out to Sogo, smiling again.

He smiled back, shaking his hand and then Iori's. Tamaki and Iori began talking while Mitsuki went to get them some drinks. It seemed Nagi and Mitsuki were quite close considering Sogo could see a faint blush on the shorter boy's face. Nagi would also flash a few grins to Mitsuki, which made he blush more and look away in embarrassment.

They looked like they'd be a cute couple. Looking to Tamaki and Iori, they were talking in quiet voices to each others. Whatever they were talking about was clearly not meant for him to hear. Not wanting to interrupt them, he decided to just drink his drink in silence. Luckily he was a patient person. 

After a few minutes they stopped whispering and Mitsuki had come back with two drinks in hand. There was still a faint blush on his face. It was knd of cute how embarrassed he was. The four them talked for a while, mainly asking Sogo about himself so they could get to know him better. In return they told him about themselves.

"I figured you three would be here" someone said.

Turning around once again, there was another man. He approached their table smiling. Tamaki didn't seem very thrilled to see the man while the Izumi brothers didn't seem bothered.

"I'm guessing you're Doctor Sogo?" the man asked.

"Yes..and you are?"

"Yamato Nikaido, police chief, nice to meet you" 

"Slacking off again Yamato-san?" Mitsuki spoke up. 

Yamato chuckled as Mitsuki ranted to him about doing his work and how he should be setting a god example. Sogo looked over to Tamaki who stood up from his seat. The younger boy grabbed Sogo's arm and pulled him out of his seat as well.

"Leaving already Tama?" 

"Yeah, me and So-chan planned on spending today hanging out"

"Ahah, 'So-chan'? How cute"

"Tch..we're leaving now" Tamaki said, shooting a quick glare at Yamato. Pulling Sogo by the arm, leading him out of the shop.

For a while Sogo just allowed Tamaki to pull him along. Why did he treat Yamato so coldly? He seemed like a nice person. But since he didn't know him, he could be wrong. After walking a few blocks he pulled his arm away. This caused Tamaki to stop in his tracks and look back at him. 

"Why did we leave so quickly?"

No response.

"Are..you and the police chief on bad terms, Tamaki-kun..?" 

"Yeah and for a stupid reason too. Just because Nagicchi started serving his special brew coffee he makes once a day to me too, which caused a whole fight over it" Tamaki huffed.

"Over coffee? It must been really good to cause you two to fight.." Sogo mumbled quietly to himself. "Well I hope you two can get along one day. Fighting over something like that just seems a little silly"

"Mmm.."

Taking Tamaki's hand, he began leading him around instead. He really enjoyed spending time with Tamaki, if only he could spend all his time with him. But Sogo knew that probably wasn't possible. They both had rather busy schedules after this week. It was to be expected for a doctor and SAT member. Hopefully they could hang out whenever their days off lined up. 

Yes, he had began gaining feelings for the officer. It couldn't be helped. He had realized these feelings after the first time they had hung out at the mall. At first he denied them, but after spending more time with him, he accepted it. Could they possibly get together? Maybe..he really hopes so. 

"Hey, I heard from Rikkun you like window shopping. Why don't we do that?" 

"Doing some research on me are you?" he smiled. 

"Gives me some ideas of what we could do" 

Sogo chuckled, "Anything we do is fine. Now let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: 
> 
> 1\. When reading the Ainana Police translations, I realized that at first Sogo was brainwashed only at night at first. Later on he was brainwashed all the time. So I went back and edited the chapters a bit to imply that.
> 
> 2\. They still call Riku by his last name, so I assume they do the same for Sogo. It's a little weird since they're supposed to be brothers but, it's how it is in translations.

Sogo sighed as he laid in bed, tomorrow he went back to work. His younger brother was right, he really didn't relax much that week. Instead he spent everyday all day with Tamaki, trying to get closer to him. It also made his feelings for him grow. They spent time texting each others as well, mainly about whatever came to mind. Well, not everything that came to mind, of course.

Tomorrow he went back to work. Joy. Now he wished he had taken more time off. But it was too late now, he was scheduled to work for a while. Sighing, he turned in his bed for a few minutes. Why couldn't being a doctor be easier? No rushing back and forth, dealing with unreasonable visitors and patients, not being stressed and tired all day, etc. The list went on. 

Sighing once again, he closed his eyes and relaxed. This was the job he signed up for, so he as just going to have to deal with it all. Maybe it will be an easy first day back.

. . .

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy of a day back to work. 

Another headache gained from the struggles of working at a hospital. Though it wasn't too bad, he had gotten a few kind patients who greatly appreciated his help. As well as encouraged him to keep going and not to let people bother him with their attitudes. Why wasn't there more people like them?

Also his shift had ended in the evening. A majority of his shifts weren't very long, it seems they were trying to give him a break. He was kind of grateful for that much as it let him have time to relax before his shift the next day. Plus that way he didn't overwork himself as much everyday.

"I wonder.." Sogo muttered, taking his phone out and began texting Tamaki. "..I don't expect an immediate answer...he's probably still busy even after work. Or tired. Actually I don't know his schedule for this week or after that"

To his surprise a few minutes later and Tamaki responded to him. Sogo sat up on his bed and read his text saying he was on his way home and that he'd text back when he was. 

Minutes past and his phone dinged, immediately he looked at his phone and saw a text from Tamaki. "So how was work?" the message said.

Sogo sighed and texted back about how much of a headache it was but he at least seemed to be getting a break with how his shifts were scheduled. He was happy to talk to Tamaki about work. Though he'd still rant about it to Riku. Who in return ranted about his day too. It really helped relief stress and get things off their chests.

Suddenly he got a call from Tamaki. He answered of course, he loved talking to Tamaki, instead of just reading and texting to him.

"Hey So-chan"

He blushed at the nickname, "Hello Tamaki-kun. So how was work for you?"

"The usual, but it's getting annoying with the investigation. We seriously can't find any good leads" his tone clearly showed his annoyance.

"Well if it's involving terrorists then of course it won't be easy. I wish I could be of help but I unfortunately have no leads for you. Sorry"

"It's fine. Hopefully we capture these terrorists soon..they haven't done anything yet. But I'm sure they planning something"

"Then you better find them before they do something. I wish you luck Tamaki-kun. Now, you should rest. Please make sure to eat plenty of food, keep a healthy diet and get a good nights rest"

He heard Tamaki chuckle, "Yeah yeah Doctor. You'd take care of me though if I don't do so myself right?"

"Of course, I'd get you back to perfect health and ensure you stay in good health. Just call if you ever need my help"

"Right, see you later So-chan"

As Sogo hung up his phone he couldn't help. If only they could talk all day or hang out together and talk face to face every moment of everyday. But their schedules wouldn't probably line up many times for days off and the same duration of time. He was fine though even if they got to talk face to face for just a few minutes. 

Oh well, he could dream.

. . .

As the week went on, Sogo went to work at the hospital as usual, while Riku began going on patrols. Like his older brother he liked to help others, which gave him quite a reputation. He waved to the people he knew from helping them with various things. It made him happy to see them all doing well.

"Nanase-san there you are" 

"Ah! Oh, hey Detective Iceman!" Riku said with a smile.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry Detective Izumi! So did you need something Iori?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time together" Iori asked.

"Sure!"

Over time Iori had noticed something about Riku. Something rather strange. Apparently he was the only one to have noticed, so he kept it a secret. There was no way he could tell anyone else, it was too outrageous. The fact that Riku was a..Seriously, just thinking about it, he hardly believed it was true. But it was.

"Are you okay Iori? You're kind of zoning out"

Iori snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Riku. He seemed worried. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought. So, how is your older brother?"

"Sogo nii-san? He's doing well, though I wish he'd take more time off of work. I don't want to see him overwork himself so much.."

It was clear that Riku was worried about Sogo, he had heard from Riku that his older brother tended to overwork himself. Sometimes not getting some sleep at times. So he had every right to be worried. 

"I'm sure you'll make sure he gets proper sleep and not stress or overwork himself"

"Yep! I'm determined to make sure he stays healthy! He may be a doctor, but I'm normally the one ensuring his health while he ensures others' health"

Iori chuckled, Riku and Sogo cared so much each others. The same went for himself and Mitsuki. It was to expected since they both had close relationships with their older brothers. There was no doubt the both of them would do whatever they could to make sure their brothers were safe and sound. Their brothers would do the same for them.

"I'll let you focus on your patrol, Nanase-san" 

"See you later Iceman!" Riku shouted, waving to him as he walked away.

"Don't call me that!" Iori shouted back with a faint blush.

. . .

"When will I get a chance to have an actual break again.." Sogo sighed as he left work. 

He had ended up having to work a little later this time. The hospital needed some extra help and of course he offered to lend a hand. It ended up making him work to the late evening. By time he left it was already turning night.

"Ah-" suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Something within him felt as if it snapped. "Master..right, there's a meeting tonight. I wonder..fufufu~"

Instead of heading home, he headed to the abandoned factory they were using as a base. Each night when they had a meeting planned, the brainwashing would take effect. Of course he wasn't aware of that in his everyday life or even now. But he knew he was simply there for one purpose.

. . .

"Codename: 256 has gathered. It's finally time to put our plan into action. We all know what we're supposed to do, correct?" 

"It's my job to capture the target" Sogo smiled. "I won't let you down Master"

"It's also time for us to throw our normal lives away. We don't have any attachments left, we're now simply Codename: 256. Wanted terrorists. Are you both ready?" their Master asked.

"Yes" they both answered simultaneously.

"Well then, let's prepare for the next step of plan. When No. 5 captures our target, obviously the police will immediately begin looking for him..and we'll be ready for when that happens"

"After all..we want them to find us, it's about time we introduced ourselves to them. But by time to come to rescue him, it'll be too late" No. 6 chimed in.

"Let's get started then" Sogo grinned, "I really can't wait, to see their reactions"


	6. Chapter 6

As the week went on, everything was the same old routine. Working, talking and hanging out with Tamaki, going home, spending time with Riku, etc. No one suspected anything at all. Even when he went from being brainwashed each night turned to full time brainwashing. He continued acting like his usual self until the fated day. They had to throw away their ordinary lives. 

Now they were no longer their normal selves. They were only terrorists with one goal in mind. To capture their key, Sogo's dear younger brother, Riku. 

Having cast away his job as a doctor, there was no doubt they were panicking about him not showing up for work by now. After all, it was unusual for him to not show up for his shifts without telling them why. Plus he had stopped going home, which probably worried Riku.

That was until he had shown up only to use a sleep tranquilizer on him. Bringing him to the abandoned factory and leaving him there until the next day. You'd think he'd be bothered by the idea of his brother being held hostage, let alone a target of terrorists. But he wasn't in the slightest. His Master had used him only for this purpose. There was no need for the doctor once their Master got his hands on Riku. He was aware of this much.

Sogo had contacted his Master to let him know he had captured their target. As well as contacted No. 6 about meeting up early the next morning. He might of accidentally gave a clue to who he truly was. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. It was finally time for everything to come together. 

. . .

As soon as they got news about Riku being kidnapped, there was no doubt it was by a certain group. Mitsuki had asked for Tamaki's help in the situation. But they also discussed how Yamato hadn't been around as often and had seen different. But right now that didn't matter.

"We're all here. Remember that we're going to be sneaking into this place. Codename: 256 has been using this abandoned factory at the outskirts of town as a hideout. We have to rescue Riku" Mitsuki stated.

"I've got my subordinates on standby, they've got three people, we out number them by a lot" Tamaki replied.

"I also looked into if anything suspicious had happened recently. It seems like the café Tamaki regularly goes to suddenly closed starting yesterday. Also, I got information that Ainana Hospital has suddenly lost contact with a doctor that works there and they've been panicking" Mitsuki said, looking at the two. "This all seems suspicious"

"Well Ainana city is small, Ainana Hospital is the only large hospital with a pediatrics center, so obviously they'd panic" Iori pointed out.

"The café started closing too? Weird, it has the reputation of never taking a day off"

"This is definitely suspicious..." Iori muttered.

"Yeah" Tamaki agreed.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure out everything when we go to that abandoned factory, so let's go!"

. . .

"It's almost time..Are you ready No. 5?" No. 6 asked, looking over to the doctor.

"Of course. Now we just have to wait for Master"

They were going to confront Riku together, as that was what they had planned to do. Sogo wondered if Riku would be surprised to see he was a terrorist. Surely he would.

As they waited, Nagi thought back to his conversation with their Master the day before.

He had gone to talk to their Master about a specific suspicion. After hearing No. 5 mention about not being able to eat his favorite sandwich anymore, he had a suspicion about No. 5's true identity. That kind young man who would stop by the café, he must be him. There was no doubt. Nagi knew much more than their Master expected him to know. He was a spy after all, it was to be expected. If only their Master was more open with them, so he didn't have to suffer alone.

"Hey you two, it's finally time"

Both of them turned around to see Yamato walking toward them smiling. They nodded and followed him into the room where Riku was being held.

"Codename: 256 has all gathered"

"Everything went according to plan" Sogo smiled.

"How are you feeling, Riku?" Nagi asked.

Riku glared at the three, "What's going on?! Why are you doing this Sogo nii-san! I'm an officer you know, I'll arrest you! What you're doing is bad!"

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately as of today, I'm no longer your brother Riku. I'm sure you understand, you're a good kid after all"

"To think you call yourself an officer when you can't even write a report properly" Yamato laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean..."

"You know nothing about us. Nothing about me. But I'm sure Mitsu and Ichi are going through a lot just for you"

"Those nicknames..you're..!"

"Oops, I said too much. Oh well, I'd love to see you talk to them about me. Unfortunately, it'll be too late for them to rescue you" Yamato said with a grin.

"What do you mean..?"

"Riku, try not to make too much of a fuss. Master is quick to anger, if you stay quiet we should have no problems" Nagi said.

"You..you remind of that person who runs the coffee shop-"

Their conversation was cut off when they heard a gun shot.

"Oh, it looks like your friends are here!" Yamato chuckled.

"They're early, we expected them to arrive a little later..they're worthy opponents" Sogo said quietly.

"Yeah, I know that all too well. Let's go welcome our guests shall we?" Yamato asked.

"Yes!" both replied simultaneously.

As they left, Riku shouted for them to wait as well as yelled for Iori. For Sogo not to go. Unfortunately, it was too late for Sogo to turn around and help his brother instead. Too late to return back to his everyday life anymore. He had crossed the line of no return. This was his life now.

"So, No. 5, I suppose you want to see that officer friend of yours again, right?"

Now that they knew who each others were now, there was no point of acting like they didn't know what their everyday lives were like anymore. Riku and they themselves had basically revealed their identities. 

"Ah, officer? He's here? Can I play with him Master? Please~" 

"Of course. Distract him for as long as you can alright? We'll handle the others. We have to try and stop them from rescuing Riku" Yamato ordered him. "Both of you remember though, if they rescue him, we'll just have to flee. We can't afford to be caught, we'll try again another time"

"Understood! Good luck you two!" Sogo said as he ran off. 'Officer..it's time you see the true me~'

. . .

Sogo was careful while looking around for Tamaki. Those two must be distracting the others by now so hopefully Tamaki was alone, or he'd be the one in trouble. As he continued to look around, he eventually did find him. It seemed like luck was on his side since the officer was alone. Tamaki was crouching down, pressing his hand against his right arm. Was he hurt? Yamato and Nagi must of injured him a little to cause him to separate from everyone else.

"Fufufu, you look so cute like this officer"

Tamaki jumped a littleand immediately looked over to his left with wide eyes.

"I wonder..how much pain you can truly withstand, shall we find out?~" Sogo smiled sadistically. He walked towards him calmly, holding three syringes in his hand.

"S-So-chan..? You're the doctor that's missing? Wait..are you one of them?!" Tamaki began questioning.

"I'm no longer Sogo, I'm No. 5 and Master has given me my orders"

"You helped kidnap your own brother! Don't you feel a bit guilty about doing that?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Mmm? Riku's a good boy, he'll understand"

"Like hell he will! All he'll understand is that is brother is a horrible person who's willingly helping terrorists kidnap him and whatever else you're planning!"

"Please don't yell at me..I'm sorry if what I'm doing upsets you..but this is the path I've chosen, please don't hesitate, I want to see just how strong you are"

With no hesitation Sogo swung the syringes at Tamaki who quickly dodged them. As much as Tamaki didn't want to fight Sogo, he had to. He was one of the terrorists, he had to defend himself against him. Why did he join the terrorists. Why was he acting this way? Was how he was in normal life all use an act? No. Now wasn't the time to wonder about these questions. He had to fight!

Grabbing Sogo's arm, Tamaki glared at him, the anger in the officer's eyes was obvious to see. "I won't forgive you for this Sogo.." he said in a cold tone.

"Fufu, is that so? So be it..Tamaki-kun, but" Sogo pulled his arm back, bringing Tamaki closer. "I love you regardless" he whispered to him.

That alone caused Tamaki to pull away and stare at him with wide eyes. The fact a terrorist had just admitted to being in love with him. Maybe if Sogo wasn't a terrorist he'd consider returning his feelings. But now that he knew Sogo was indeed a terrorist of all things..

"Tch..I'll never return your feelings either!"

Sogo tilted his head with a look of confusion before suddenly smiling. "Oh? Well, I'll still hope that one day you return my feelings. I'll take good care of you, I promise~" 

"Shut up already!" Tamaki shouted, lunging at Sogo, knocking him to the ground.

The two tussled around for a few minutes, Tamaki continuously tried to pry the syringes out of Sogo's hand but he held onto them with a tight grip. All while Sogo tried to inject whatever the liquid was in the syringes into Tamaki. He had managed to pry two of the three syringes away, but Sogo took the opportunity of him tossing the syringes away to inject him with the last syringe.

Once Tamaki had stopped moving, Sogo pushed him off. "You won't be able to move for a couple minutes. You see..my syringes are filled with a paralysis liquid. It's comes in handy for these situations, my dear officer~"

"Sogo!..ugh..don't do this!"

"Bye bye, my beloved Tamaki-kun, I'm sure we'll get to play again another day. But for now, I have to return to Master. Please take care..of Riku for me..okay?" Sogo smiled, kissing Tamaki's forehead before turning around and leaving.

"Sogo!!" 

. . .

When Sogo met up with Yamato and Nagi, the two looked exhausted, most likely from all the fighting. Immediately he rushed over to ensure they weren't hurt.

"That officer, did you take care of him?" Yamato asked.

"He's paralyzed temporarily, and his subordinates?" 

"They're down for now, but I doubt they'll that way for very long. We need to get Riku and go, our hide out is compromised" Nagi huffed.

"No, we have to escape now. Knowing that Tama is here, that must mean Ichi and Mitsu are here too. They weren't involved with any of our fights, this must of been a distraction, they must of found Riku by now" 

"Hmph! We fell for it too..and we were this close~" Sogo pouted.

"Don't worry No. 5, we'll get your brother back, for now let's get going before they capture us" Nagi said, grabbing Sogo's hand.

The three immediately took off, they had planned an entire escape route in case this happened. Their Master had planned for everything. Of course they expected they might get fooled, lose their target, etc. They were just that prepared. 

One day, they would get Riku back and brainwash him too. It seems they'd be requiring Sogo's services for a while. Something none of them minded. 

. . .

"Riku! Are you okay?!" Iori asked, taking the handcuffs off of Riku.

"I-Iori..Mitsuki...Sogo nii-san, he's-" Riku muttered.

"He's one of them"

They looked over to see Tamaki leaning against the doorway. He looked in bad shape.

"Sogo is part of the terrorists..he helped kidnap his own brother. He managed to overpower me by using some kind of paralysis medicine" Tamaki explained.

"It's not just him! Yamato-san and Nagi..they're the other two.." Riku said in reply.

Hearing that, the three looked in shock at Riku. The police chief himself, was part of the terrorists? But why? That was just something else they were going to have to figure out. They had managed to escape, but they had rescued Riku at least. That was their main priority. But now they had to be very careful since the three were still on the loose and were after Riku.

It was clear Riku was upset and he had every right to be. He just found out his brother was a terrorist and willingly helped them capture him. Iori hugged him as a way to try and comfort him and he hugged back.

"I want to know why..why he betrayed me..why he became a terrorist.." Riku said between sobs.

"We'll try to find out everything that's going on. For now, let's just go home Nanase-san" 

"..okay..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some chapters seem shorter or longer than others. I'm trying to make chapters long, but not too long. All depends on how much writing I want to do for them too.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying so far!

"..Nanase-san..are you sure you're okay?" Iori asked.

A few days had past since Riku had gotten kidnapped by the terrorists. When he found out his own brother had betrayed him and was helping them. He didn't understand why. Was Sogo unhappy with his current life? Had he done something to push his brother way? None of this made sense. Why..

"Nanase-san, are you listening?"

"..no.." Riku mumbled.

Ever since he got kidnapped, he barely went to his and Sogo's house. Mainly because it wasn't ideally safe. But also because it reminded him that he was alone now, that Sogo wasn't going to come that day, or the day after that, etc. So he had been staying with Iori and Mitsuki.

"I know you're upset and confused but please try to focus. We have to try and lure them out again, come up with a better plan and arrest them" 

"..So what, use me as bait? I'm who they're after..remember?" 

"That's the idea..but we're not going to let them actually get their hands on you. Only to lure them into a trap. But that's only if you're willing-"

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Riku suddenly shouted. Iori was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "As long as I get to find out why Sogo nii-san is doing this.."

"..Alright..just know that we'll be constantly making sure you're safe and not in the way of danger" Iori said, grabbing Riku's hand.

"If it's you..I know I'm safe" Riku smiled. Though it was clear he was still sad, Iori could tell. 

. . .

"What are you up to No. 5?" Yamato questioned.

Even with the knowledge of their true identities now, they continued to go with their code names. That much would never change. 

"Trying to find something to do. This abandoned building is so boring~ I wish we had managed to capture that officer..it would be nice to have a patient to play with" Sogo sighed.

It had taken them a while to find a new hideout. Though their current one was just temporary. Their first plan had failed, the police were much more prepared than they had thought. Plus with Yamato no longer getting information he learned from his job as an officer, they had to go with the information they knew already.

Not that it mattered, Yamato was smart and always had back-up plans. 

"Mm, do you like that officer or something?"

Sogo blushed and held his arms, swaying, "Like? Ahaha, more like I'm madly in love with him!~" There was no point in lying to Yamato. Maybe if he just told him the truth straight out, he'd allow him to capture him at some point. "He'd make the perfect patient"

"Try to keep in mind who our main target is" Yamato stated.

"..I know..but..I wish I could just have him around to keep me company..." his tone made it clear he was upset. 

Yamato simply looked at him in silence before leaving the room. All Sogo was really doing is organizing some medicines that they had gotten their hands on and along with a medkit. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for now. That and hugging his King Pudding plushie he had gotten from the officer, quietly sulking.

He tried not to sulk in front of Yamato and Nagi, but they knew why he was in a bad mood. Tamaki had said he'd never return his feelings or forgive him. His words really hurt Sogo. And that in return, upsetted them. They wanted to keep him happy. Perhaps he would consider getting the one the doctor loved. But for now, they had to focus.

"Will No. 5 be okay?" Nagi asked, standing up from where he had been sitting.

"He will be, hopefully. I guess he's a little heartbroken after what Tama said to him"

"How cruel, is there anything we can do?" 

"For now, no. Tama isn't of any use to us, yet. But..if he tries to get in the way, we'll capture him. Consider it his punishment for getting in our way again. And I know, he's going to get in the way, as an officer it's his job"

"I'm sure No. 5 will be happy to see him again"

Yamato chuckled, "Yeah well, let's get ready for our second attempt to capture Riku" 

They had to figure out where they could find Riku. Somewhere he'd be alone. If the one of the others were with him, it'd be difficult to capture him. Unless they found a way to lure him away or take care of the others. Before they could retaliate.

. . .

Sogo walked around through some alleyways, keeping out of sight. If there was no other people or cars were he would begin walking on the main sidewalks. Yamato had told him to make his way back to the hospital.

They had gotten a lead that Riku would be there. Apparently the police were going to fully investigate the hospital once everyone was gone for the night. Probably to get more information about Sogo. So this was a good chance for them to strike. Sogo would be used as a distraction. While Yamato and Nagi would go for Riku and handle whoever might be with him as protection.

'I have a strange feeling..eheh, a strange yet exhilarating feeling..!' Sogo thought as he entered the hospital through a side door. Since he had never formally quitted or anything, he still had the keys to access doors and cabinets in the hospital. 

The hospital was completely empty, except for one or two officers walking around. As well as the hospital security guards. He had to be very careful, he couldn't afford to be captured too soon. Or at all really. All he had to do was distract them and then find a way to escape. After that, he knew where to go.

He reached an open area of the hospital and stood there, facing the wall and holding his plushie. This is where he'd wait for the police to find him. Hopefully, for Tamaki to find him. He was still hurt, from what he said last time. But he wouldn't let it show, he couldn't show weakness. No..he'd get Tamaki one way or another.

Focusing back to the task at hand, he heard many footsteps, running toward his direction. No doubt they had seen him on the security cameras. That too, they had planned.

"Over here! One of the terrorist are here!"

"Right!"

That voice. Turning around, he smiled to see Tamaki standing there. His subordinates standing on both sides of him, holding shields. Well aren't they prepared for anything. It was rather amusing.

"My dear officer!~ I was hoping to see you again..though I wish were alone like last time. But still, I'm happy it's you who found me!" Sogo smiled to him. 

"Sogo?" For a moment, Tamaki looked surprised to see him. 

"Awww, are you surprised..Fufufu! I hope you are, I've been waiting to see you again! I missed you so very much!~" Sogo continued. "Though, I wish all these unwanted guests weren't here.."

"What do we do?" one of the subordinates questioned.

Tamaki gritted his teeth as his shocked expression turned into one a little more serious, but also calm. He wanted to try and reason with the doctor. "...Sogo please listen very closely. Comply with us and turn yourself. You're facing charges of terrorism and kidnapping, if you just come with us willingly, maybe they'll take it easy on you"

Sogo listened completely with an uninterested expression. Turn himself in? Why would he do that? Didn't he understand this is the path he had chosen? That there was no going back? "Is that so, sadly I have no interest of doing that.."

"Don't you understand the charges you're facing?!" Tamaki shouted.

The doctor shrugged, "Either way, I'll pay for what I've done. But now isn't that time, aren't you curious as to why I'm the only one here? And the fact..I haven't done anything but stand here and talk with you.." he smiled to the officer.

"What..?" then it clicked, this was a set up. Sogo had been distracting them. Yamato and Nagi had been elsewhere, doing who knew what. "What are you planning?!" 

"I could tell you, but the Master would be upset with me. Speaking of Master..it's time for me to take my leave, bye bye, Tamaki-kun~" Sogo giggled before immediately taking off.

"Sogo! Tch, damn it! After him!" Tamaki shouted, immediately chasing after Sogo. His subordinates right behind him.

They ran through the hospital, trying to keep up with Sogo until they reached an exit door. Once they had exited the building, they had seen Sogo quickly getting into a car. The other two terrorists were there too..and Riku.

"Rikkun!"

Before they had a chance to stop them, the car took off. Tamaki huffed as he watched the car disappear from sight. They couldn't track the car because he had noticed it didn't have a licence plate. Probably to ensure they couldn't find the car they had been using. Just how well thought out was their plans?

Taking out his phone he called the Izumi brother to warn them that Riku had been captured again. Telling them which direction he had seen them go in, what had happened, etc. Maybe if they hurried they could find their car. It was the only car he had seen without a license plate, so it should be easy to find. Especially with the description of the he car he had told them.

. . .

"Again..?!" Riku struggled to get out of his restraints. His hands were zip tied behimd his back. "Why are you after me?!"

"You'll find out soon enough Riku..well, maybe not. Who cares" Yamato chuckled in reply.

"Aaah! I wish I could of talked more with Tamaki-kun!" Sogo pouted. "But I'm content with the few minutes we got to see each other again~"

"Sogo nii-san! Why are you with these people?!"

"Hmm?" Sogo looked over to his brother. "I have my reasons, don't worry about it. Just be a good boy and don't try to escape"

Riku glared at Sogo and then to Yamato and Nagi. He had to escape, right now, he just had to wait for a perfect time. Before they got to their new hideout. Since it didn't seem like they were going to stop at any lights or signs he decided he would have to try and escape regardless. It was a risk to jump out of the car at their speed, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He tried to stay quiet as he tried to manage to open the car door with a bit of a struggle, it wasn't exactly easy to open a door in this position, but he did get the dor open. Of course the three noticed that action, so he jumped out the car and began running as fast as he could.

He hit the ground rather hard and rolled a few times, no doubt getting a few scrapes. But he wasted no time getting up and running. 'Hopefully someone finds me! I can't keep running like this, but I can't let them capture me again!' Riku thought, he could heard them chasing after him. He looked back for a second, it was only Nagi and Sogo. Yamato must of been waiting with the car. Or maybe planning to cut him off.

He started to slow down, he was tired from all the running, was he going to be captured again?

"Rikkun!" he heard someone shout. "Tamaki?!" Riku shouted back. Looking up, he saw Tamaki, he and his subordinates had managed to arrive just in time. Tamaki rushed over and grabbed Riku, holding him protectively.

Sogo and Nagi stopped in their tracks, staying a couple feet away from them. "Fufu, I knew I could trust you to keep my dear little brother safe~" Sogo smiled brightly to them. But then he began smiling sinisterly, "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd give him back"

"Not going to happen, in this situation, you can't be trusted to have Rikkun in your care" Tamaki replied, taking the zip ties off Riku.

"Sogo nii-san please be reasonable! Just come back home!" Riku pleaded.

Sogo stared at them blankly, "You still don't understand.."

Suddenly the car they had using appeared and the two ran over and got into the car. After that the car quickly turned around and took off again. Riku could do nothing but watch as his brother disappeared out of his life yet again. Why couldn't he get through to him?

"What did he mean..that we don't understand..?" Riku asked, looking to Tamaki.

"I don't know, maybe there's something we're missing. Let's worry about it later, Mikki and Iorin are on their way to bring you back home. They'll make sure you get patched up..will you be okay?"

"Yeah.." Riku mumbled, hugging Tamaki and burying his face in his chest. Tamaki hugged him back, trying to get him to calm down while they waited for the Izumi brothers.

Although they had planned to use Riku as bait, it seemed those three were smarter than they looked. They managed to find a opportunity to actually capture Riku again. Even if it was for a few minutes. But it reminded Riku yet again that his brother had betrayed him.

. . .

"I can't believe we failed again..Tama is seriously getting in our way and that's a problem" Yamato said as the car stopped behind their hideout.

"You have to admit though how Riku managed to escape the car with his hands tied behind his back was amazing" Nagi added, stepping out of the car.

Sogo remained silent as he exited the car, simply looking to the two. It was obvious he was sulking again. They decided it was better to give him some alone time, Yamato pat his head as he walked by him. Nagi ushered him into the building, rubbing his arm, trying to cheer him up a little. 

Once inside the abandoned building they went there separate ways. Sogo quietly closed the door to the room he had claimed. Nothing was going how they had planned. Everytime they had got their hands on Riku, he was saved within the same day. It was bothersome.

"What Tamaki-kun said.."

\- - - - -

"You can't be trusted to have Rikkun in your care"

\- - - - -

"Who is he..to determine if I'm trustable or not to have my brother in my care!" he exclaimed, picking up and throwing a syringe at the wall. "..Tamaki-kun, why do you have to say such hurtful things? I still love you, but I'll be the one to punish you for interfering, for saying such mean things. Fufufu, then I'll take real good care of you~"


	8. Chapter 8

Yamato leaned against his hand, trying to think of some kind of new plan. With the first two attempts they didn't even manage to keep Riku captured for more than a day. Hell, less than a few hours! He'd have to think up an even better plan, one that might work.

For now, the police might suspect they're using abandoned buildings as hideouts. Mainly due to them using an abandoned factory at first as a hideout. Plus, it was the last place anyone would think to check and no one was around to witness anything. Perhaps it'd be better if they went to their main hideout for now. Though he figured sooner or later they'd have to abandon even that place too once the police found out. Oh well.

After coming up with a decision, Yamato stood up and walked out of the room. Now all he had to do is tell the other two.

. . .

"Where are we going?" Sogo tilted his head.

"Our main hideout. You've never been there before, but it's a nice house about half an hour outside of the city. It's on a secluded beach, so we'll be safe there. The police are probably checking every abandoned building right now, so we have to go" Yamato explained.

They were packing up all the medicine and putting it in the trunk of the car. They couldn't afford to leave any evidence of them being there. Besides the medicines could come in handy sooner or later. Or at least, Sogo might find a use for all the medicine.

"I've only been there once but it's really nice, you'll like it there No. 5" Nagi smiled, closing the car trunk. "Now hop in the car, it's time to go" 

The doctor nodded, opening the door and getting into the car. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious about their main hideout. What would it be like? Yamato and Nagi both made it sound like a really nice house and since it was secluded that would mean it was safe. Once the car began to drive down the side road, Sogo had began to stare out the window and got lost in thought.

'Riku..I really hope you're okay...' he thought for a moment. Even though he was brainwashed completely now, deep down he was still the same. He didn't really notice that there was a battle going on inside, trying to break free of the terrorists' control. Sometimes he managed to show his true self. Just for a little while. 

. . .

Half an hour later and they had finally reached the beach. It was completely secluded as they said and the only building there was their hideout. Which looked like a luxury beach house. Sogo honestly wondered why they didn't meet here instead of all those abandoned buildings. But beggers can't be choosers, besides it was probably to keep the cops from finding out about their main hideout way too soon.

"Hey No. 5 once we get everything to your room, No. 6 and I are going to go handle something. Will you be alright staying here alone for a bit?" 

"Of course Master, but what are you two planning?"

"You'll see!" Yamato grinned.

They were clearly up to something and he wasn't in on it. There was no point of questioning them since they wouldn't tell him. Maybe it was a surprise? Were they going to try capturing Riku without him? That was a surprise he wouldn't mind, getting to see Riku again and having him there.

It only took them a few minutes to unload all the medicine and the first aid kit and put them in Sogo's room. He watched from the door, waving to them as the two got back in the car and drove off. They never said how long they'd be gone, but he'd wait for them to return no matter how long.

Walking back into the house, he made his way to his room. Collapsing onto his bed he looked over to his King Pudding plushie. Reaching over, he grabbed the plushie and held it close. "Officer..I wish you'd understand my love and why I can't turn back now. It's not like I want to hurt my brother either.." he muttered to himself.

He must of dozed off after a while because by time he had woken up someone was knocking on his bedroom door and then walking in. "Did you sleep well?" Yamato asked, to which Sogo nodded. "Good, now get up, I got you a little gift" 

"Gift..?" What could he had gotten him? Was he right and they had captured Riku again. Were they finally going to complete their mission? He wasted no time in getting up and following Yamato.

Downstairs was Nagi with someone but it wasn't Riku as he had expected. No. It was Tamaki. He was in his SAT uniform and had his hands cuffed behind his back. There was no doubt it was his own handcuffs. He glared at them as they approached, he looked a little beaten. Did he put up a fight?

"Officer?" Sogo said happily. "Master, does this mean-"

"Yep!" Yamato smirked, lifting Tamaki's chin and looked him right in the eyes. "Tama here will be your patient. Do as you please with him, as long as you don't kill him. He might prove to be useful after all. Consider this your punishment for continously meddling with our plans"

With that said, Nagi pushed Tamaki over to Sogo who immediately embraced him. The officer was clearly annoyed and wasn't thrilled to be their hostage. There had to be a way out of this, but what could he do.

"We're going to be gone for a while longer No. 5, we'll try to get as much information we can. We'll be back in a few days, behave alright?"

"Yes! Thank you Master. I'll take very good of Tamaki-kun too"

"Hahah, I expect no less. Have fun you two" 

"If Tamaki ever upsets you in any way while we're gone, let us know so we can set him straight No. 5, you'll be nice to him won't you?" Nagi glared at Tamaki.

"Tch.."

"Don't be so intimidating, I can handle myself you know. But thank you for caring about me so much, now bye bye!" Sogo pouted as he pulled Tamaki along back to his room.

. . .

Minutes had past and so far all they had done was sit in silence. It wasn't like he didn't want to confront Tamaki about all the hurtful things he had said. But now that he had a chance, he felt that if he did, he'd literally have a mental breakdown. 

"Tamaki-kun-"

"Don't" Tamaki said in a cold tone. It kind of scared him. "Don't say my name, you don't have the right to anymore"

"..Officer, please just listen. I love you and I love Riku, but please understand that this is just something I have to do. There's no going back, we threw our previous lives away" Sogo said quietly.

"Don't make me laugh, you had a chance to, but you didn't take it! Why are you even a terrorist?! You're making Rikkun think he did something to push you away!"

"Mmm, why? Does it matter anymore? Ah! Right I should patch you up, I hope they didn't hurt you too badly!" he said, reaching over and grabbing the first aid kit and opening it. He moved closer to the officer and began patching him up.

"Why are you bothering to help me"

"Because, I love you and can't stand to see you hurt. I'll take very good care of you, I promise"

"Enough with the whole 'I love you' thing! You already know I will never return your feelings so why don't you move on" Tamaki growled.

He paused for a moment, before smiling to him, "I don't care, I still love you, even if you don't feel the same"

"Whatever, waste your time then.." 

"Please don't be so cruel..I know you can't be in love with someone like me, or forgive me for what I've done, and you're right I'm probably not trustworthy right now to have Riku in my care. But I won't allow you or him to get hurt, I want to keep you safe"

Tamaki had to admit that Sogo actually sounded genuine about what he said. Not like how he was at first. Had what he said to him affect him that much? Riku wouldn't be happy with him for making his brother upset, but it couldn't be helped. 

"Ahah, I feel better now, having gotten all of that off my chest. Now Officer, please just be good and we'll get along just fine~" Sogo said. He had managed to show his true self for a few minutes with Tamaki's help. But now he was back to how he acted as a terrorist. 

Tamaki didn't really notice the change of how he acted. He just figured it was how he acted and was trying to get him to feel bad. But he wasn't going to fall for it completely. Maybe if he wasn't so angry at Sogo, he would of noticed.

"So..why was I captured, aren't you after Rikkun? And what did they mean by punishment for meddling"

"You've been interfering in our plans more than Iori-kun and Mitsuki-san, so Master decided to make you my patient. Meaning I can do whatever I see fit for your punishment" his tone sounded almost sadistic.

The officer didn't know how he felt about being stuck with the doctor for a few days. There was no way for him to contact the others since Yamato and Nagi had taken away everything he had. Phone, weapons, handcuffs (which were restraining him currently), everything.

"Just to let you know, I'm not just sadistic. I'm quite perverted. So you can imagine the things I'm thinking about doing to you right now" Sogo blushed, swaying a bit and holding his arms.

"Yeah well, just to let you know, I won't consent to anything. But go ahead and add more to your criminal record" Tamaki huffed in response.

"Don't be such a downer! Besides it'd be more like me letting you use me!~ I don't mind~"

"There is seriously something wrong with you"

He chuckled, kissing Tamaki on the cheek before standing up and searching through the various medicines he had just tossed onto the floor. Though he grew frustrated when he couldn't find what he was looking for. When Yamato got back he'd just have to ask him to get the medicine he needed. Or maybe he could call him.

"What's wrong, plan isn't going your way?"

"Hmph! I just seem to be missing a certain medicine! Stay here, I have to make a call to Master, not that you can go anywhere anyways" Sogo said, leaving the room.

With him gone, Tamaki got off the bed and began looking around. The one thing Sogo was right about was the fact he had no way escape. With his hands behind his back it's be difficult to open the doors. Let alone fast enough before the doctor caught him. It was amazing how fast Riku reacted and got away from a car when handcuffed. Besides even if he had managed the same thing, they were quite a while from the city and there was no other buildings.

For now the least he could do was explore Sogo's room. It was pretty standard, a bed with a TV a few feet apart, an open door on the right lead to a closet, the other door on the left side must be the bathroom then. Next to the bed was the door leading to the hallway. By the TV was two windows, you could see the ocean. All over the floor was various medications. Some in little packets and others in bottles.

"Now are you looking for something?" He turned around to see Sogo closing the bedroom door. "Master is going to get me the medicine I'm missing currently, but I'll have to wait until they get back in a few days"

"Doctor, why don't you just turn yourself in, if you do you won't suffer as bad of consequences compared to if you don't"

"I told you already, I won't do that. I can't do that. It's a little too late isn't it?"

"Even if I said it wasn't too late, you probably still wouldn't comply"

Sogo smiled, walking over and hugging the officer, "If you really cared for me in every way, then perhaps I would. But since you don't return my feelings and said you won't forgive me, there's no point"

Tamaki didn't bother to reply. Was that really the only way to get him to turn himself in? By lying and saying he loved him. That he forgave him for kidnapping Riku and now himself, as well as being a terrorist. Like hell he'd ever do that. He'd rather die than do that. But really..he might just have to. Because thinking about it, if he did, he might be able to trick the doctor.

He'd have to think this through thoroughly so Sogo wouldn't get suspicious. Find a way to make him really believe the lie of him forgiving him and actually loves him. As much as he hated this idea..it was probably his only option. 

"Now then officer, does anywhere hurt? I patched up any bruises or wound that were physically seen. But if there's any pain elsewhere please let me know"

"..Even though you're a terrorist you still act like a doctor huh? I'm fine for now"

"Fufu, I'm a doctor regardless. Ah, also it seems your armed healed quite a bit since our first encounter, I'm glad! Honestly I was worried..but I had to focus at that time, I'm sorry" Sogo apologized.

"Yeah...hey these cuffs are kind of uncomfortable.." Tamaki said as he sat down. Sogo tilted his head, "Are they too tight? I can loosen them, Master taught me how" he offered. The officer simply nodded. Asking to have them moved to the front would be too risky. He had to earn his trust before anything else.

The doctor reached into his jacket pocket, taking out the handcuffs key and sat behind Tamaki. It took only a few seconds for him to adjust the handcuffs to where they felt more comfortable. He was truly willing to do anything for Tamaki. Make him comfortable, take good care of him, etc. Even if he was a hostage now, he didn't want him to think of it like that. Nor did he want Tamaki to hate him. He couldn't stand it if Tamaki hated him...

"Thanks.." Tamaki mumbled. Sogo smiled to him, putting the handcuffs key back into his pocket. "You're welcome, by the way, I'm assuming you were in middle of a mission or something considering your uniform, right?"

"I was on my way home after helping check every abandoned building with my subordinates, trying to find you three. But it seems they found me instead"

"So Master was right about the police checking abandoned buildings. Mmm..well, are you hungry? I can make some food!"

"..I'm fine for now..it's already kind of late..so.."

"Are you tired? Though I guess you did just finish work when you were captured..we'll have to share a bed, since I want to keep a close eye on you"

Tamaki sighed, moving back onto the bed and flopping onto his side, facing the closet. It was awkward, laying on his with his hands behind his back. But it'd be more uncomfortable laying on his back or stomach. 

"..You still seem uncomfortable.." Sogo said quietly. 

"Yeah well, no matter how I lay down it'll be uncomfortable with my hands behind my back" Tamaki said in return.

"Mmm..if you promise to not try anything or try to escape...I'll move the handcuffs to the front"

Was he really that willing to do something like that? All to make him comfortable. He figured he'd only do such a thing when he had gotten Sogo to trust him more. Instead, here he was offering to do so just because he looked uncomfortable? Of course he wasn't going to pass up this chance. 

"Alright, I promise. Just please move them to the front at night at least" he replied. Honestly as long as he could have his hands in the front at night at the very least, that was fine. 

"Okay" Sogo said, once again taking the handcuffs key out and removing one cuff. He had to have Tamaki turn his way so he could put the cuff back on once his hands were in the front. Making sure to not make them to tight. "I'm trusting you, if you lie to me..I'll punish you...and my trust in you will be gone"

"I'm guessing it won't stop you from being in love with me though"

"You're right. You'll just have to earn back my trust, which might be difficult but I'm sure you'll find a way somehow. Now let's get some rest!" Sogo smiled, putting the key away and laying next to Tamaki.

Why did he seem so confident Tamaki wasn't lying to him, that he wasn't tricking him. And why did he think he'd try to get his trust back? He didn't care if he trusted him or not. But for right now, he needed Sogo to believe he wasn't lying.

He tried his best to get comfortable while Sogo clung to him and fell asleep. Tamaki sighed, he had to find the perfect time to try to escape. First he had to come up with a plan, fooling Sogo was just step one. Perhaps he could even manage to arrest him too. But who knows how it would go, he had to be careful.

In a few days, those two will back. He had to escape before they got back. Especially since Sogo had them get something for him, meaning he had a plan of his own. 

'I'll think of something in the morning. Right now..I'll just rest...'


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Tamaki woke up to Sogo straddling him and smiling happily. He didn't have the energy to push Sogo aside, so he simply stared at him with a deadpan expression. 

"Morning~ You look so cute when you're asleep, Officer~" Sogo said cheerfully. "Do you want to get up or do you want to get more sleep?"

"I'll get up, mainly because I don't think you'll stop straddling and watching me sleep..weirdo.." Tamaki huffed in return, sitting up and moving Sogo aside.

"Aww..I liked sitting on your lap!"

"Too bad, you don't get that luxury anymore too"

"You're so mean~" Sogo pouted before smiling again. "Are you hungry? I can make you some food, I won't add any spice! I've learned not everyone has a high tolerance for spicy food like me" Sogo immediately offered, he really wanted to cheer Tamaki up. 

He'd do anything to make him happy. Just not let him leave. That was the only thing he wouldn't do, he didn't want to face Yamato's wrath for betraying them. He wanted to keep them happy too by helping them with their plans. Even if it meant kidnapping his own brother for a reason he still didn't really know. 

"Just make a normal breakfast..you know how to do that right?"

"Ah- Yes! I would always make breakfast for me and Riku. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, things like that! I'll be back in a few minutes!" 

As soon as Sogo had left the room, he sighed in relief. Was this really what Sogo was like? Before he seemed so kind, like he could do no harm. Was that all just a ploy? To get close to him for information to give to those two? Or to maybe use him? Whatever the situation, it annoyed him that he had fallen for it. 

But it still made no sense to him, Riku always talked about his brother, how he was acting now was totally different to how he was described. So why was he acting like this?

"I'm back!" Sogo said happily, walking over to the officer and handing him a plate with some eggs and bacon. "I'm not sure if you can eat with handcuffs on..if you can't I'll just feed you myself if you'd like! Or is that too awkward.."

"I'll just do my best" Tamaki sighed, he didn't want to have Sogo feeding him his food. Nor did he want to risk asking to having the cuffs removed for now. He would probably refuse anyways since he couldn't be trusted to not try anything.

After that the two ate their breakfast in silence. Occasionally Tamaki would look over to Sogo, something seemed off about him. He'd ask what was wrong but he didn't know if he'd play it off as if it was nothing. It was worth a shot though.

"So-chan, is something wrong?"

"You're calling me by that nickname again?" he immediately dodged the question.

"Yeah, now tell me what's wrong, don't try to avoid it"

"..I just want to make you happy. But I guess how I am right now doesn't help, being sadistic and perverted..and a terrorist..."

"Why are you even like this? You weren't like this before, even Rikkun doesn't know why you're acting so differently"

"Fufu, that's one thing I don't know either. Maybe I was always like this deep down and I didn't know about it until Master unlocked my potential? Ah right, also about what I asked Master to get me..Aphrodisiac"

"Huh?"

"I told him to get Aphrodisiac, I'm a pervert remember? I figured it might help cheer you up but now that I think about it, that's forcing you to do something you wouldn't normally do in the right state of mind"

"You were going to drug me?"

"I'm sorry.."

"I actually convince myself to have a heart to heart conversation with you after you KIDNAP me and you were planning on DRUGGING me?" he had wanted to try snapping sense into him by talking to him. But after hearing that he had planned on drugging him with Aphrodisiac of all things, that just pissed him off.

"I didn't think you would be willing to talk to me like this! I just wanted to find some way to make you happy, though I know it wasn't probably the best way to do so!"

"You think?! Instead of making me happy it's more like happiness for you for this stupid one sided love you have for me! With that drug I'd just be your little pet who would have no choice but to obey you due to its effects!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Screw your sorry! You're just as bad as those two! You drove away your brother and everyone close to you for the sake of helping terrorists of all people! So have a fun life with no one by your side anymore!"

That statement alone was what silenced Sogo, he couldn't think of anything to say back. His mind simply went blank. He really hated when Tamaki said such harsh things. He wanted to believe it was just out of anger. But maybe it was true, he pushed everyone away for what? A goal he didn't fully understand himself. 

All he heard was a loud smack. That was when he realized that he had slapped Tamaki right across his face. Both of them were completely quiet. Sogo didn't dare to move as Tamaki stared in shocked before glaring at him. He could see the anger in his eyes again.

"...sorry..is what I want to say..but you deserve that for saying such cruel things. What gives you the right to say something like that?! I could of had Riku by my side again but you keep taking him from me! Stay out of our way and give my brother back!"

"Hell no! We're not letting Rikkun fall to the hands of terrorists just to be used like you're being used!"

"Shut up! Master and No. 6 aren't using me and they won't use Riku!"

"That's a fucking lie and you know it deep down! Snap out of it!"

Again Sogo slapped him, he didn't want to hear him talking badly about Yamato and Nagi. They weren't using him. Though his only purpose was to help get Riku, he still didn't think of it as using him. Even though to others it sounded just like that. The brainwashing prevented him from realizing such a thing. It was true that he knew deep down he was just being used. If only he could come to his senses and notice.

He must not of been paying attention because all he felt was all the air get knocked out of him as Tamaki kicked him in the stomach with quite a bit of force. He probably held back a little so he didn't cause any internal injuries, but it still hurt. Especially when he fell backwards off the bed. The plates he had brought in had fallen to the floor and shattered.

"You forgot to put my hands behind my back.." Tamaki said as he got off the bed and glared at him. "Now remove these cuffs or I'll just do so myself, because I know how to escape handcuffs. I learned how to just in case of this kind of situation"

Sogo coughed a little before looking at him, why didn't he put him hands behind his back. He could of avoided this situation if he did. Or maybe he couldn't of, after all he could of still kicked him in the stomach regardless. So it was inevitable. So he sat up slowly, grabbing the key from his pocket and undoing the handcuffs.

'I hate this..the third time our hostage has gotten away. Master is going to be mad due to my mistake in judgement. My sentiment is getting in the way, but I can't help it!' 

Tamaki rubbed his aching wrists for a moment then looked to Sogo. Without hesitation he grabbed the doctor and held his hands behind his back. At that moment Sogo immediately began trying to pull his arms away.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"You're under arrest idiot. Did you think just because you removed the handcuffs that I'd let you go free? Last time I checked, you're still a terrorist and you helped keep me hostage. Plus slapping me counts as simple assault. While I kicked you in self defense"

"I don't care! Let go! Master will be angry at me! Isn't that enough for you?!"

"No, not in the slightest. I want to arrest you and them, so you'll be useful as bait" he stated, as he handcuffed Sogo.

Once the cuffs were on him he had stopped bothering trying to get away. Though he had began crying a little, mainly out of frustration. Another plan ruined, all because he was naive. Now he was going to be bait to lure his Master and No. 6 to the police and get them arrested.

"What's the phone number you used to call Yama-san?" He remained silent, there was no that he'd tell him that information. "Don't tell me then. They'll be back in a few days right? I can just have my subordinates on standby and watch this place until they show up. Then we don't need you for bait"

"..fine..I'll tell you the number..but they won't use it again once they know it's compromised. That also means they won't come back here"

"Don't care, now tell me the number"

The next few minutes were spent with Tamaki calling Yamato and telling him that the circumstances were reversed now and that 'No. 5' was in police custody. After that he called for the police to come pick them up and investigate their hideout. While they waited he had Sogo show him where they hid all his stuff, which was in a secret room. It had a security setup which made sense as he noticed there was cameras on the outside when he arrived there.

"..Can I see Riku when we get to the station..?"

"You don't deserve to, but I could hear him in the background saying he wanted to see you, so I guess I don't have a choice. Besides he's probably going to tag along"

"Was he worried this whole time about me?"

"Of course idiot! But you don't seem to care or you'd listen to your brother"

"..I want to..but I can't bring myself to betray those two, though I suppose I have since I let you go"

"Yeah yeah. Look we'll talk more about this later. But also so Rikkun doesn't get mad at me, which I'm sure he will anyways...sorry for all the hurtful things I've said.."

"It's fine, I love you regardless..I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused..."

"We've both done stupid things so let's just leave it at that. At least you'll see Rikkun again"

That was true but not in the best of circumstances. He was being arrested now, so he'd probably still be unable to see Riku again for a while if he was thrown in jail. Plus even if he got off easy with probation they might not let him near Riku since Yamato and Nagi was still after him and not in custody yet. Why can't things just go back to how they were.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the police had arrived, Riku was the first one to run up to Sogo and immediately hugged him. Of course he told Sogo how mad he was about how he was a terrorist. But he still wanted to be with his brother again. At that moment Izumi brothers approached them to ensure Tamaki was okay and to know what happened. 

They only talked for a few minutes before heading back to the police cars. While Tamaki's subordinates investigated the house, he was going to report back to the station with the others. The five of them went back to the station together using the car the Izumi brothers had used to get there. 

It was a silent trip back to the city.

. . .

As relieved as Sogo was to be back with Riku, he was still under Yamato's brainwashing, so there was no way he was happy about this situation. Being stuck in an interrogation room wasn't exactly thrilling. Though he didn't let it show that he was angry and frustrated. Instead smiling happily as if nothing had gone wrong. 

"You just got arrested and you're smiling?" 

Sogo looked over to the door to see the Izumi brothers walk in. The one who had asked the question was the younger of the brothers, Iori. It was still hard to believe he was the younger one. He was taller than Mitsuki after all.

"Oh trust me, I'm very much angry, I just don't want to show it. Would you rather me be angry and hostile towards you instead?" 

"..You're a scary person aren't you.." Mitsuki commented as he and Iori sat down across from Sogo. "Anyways, we're here to ask you a few questions, for starters, is there any other way to contact Yamato-san and Nagi?"

He didn't answer, instead he simply stared at them, smiling. Did they really think he'd answer their questions willingly? Even if it was Riku or Tamaki asking, he wouldn't. He was kind of angry at Tamaki at the moment. After all the hurtful things he said and being kicked in the stomach. There was just no way they'd tell them anything he knew.

"..Okay, do you know where they might be right now? Your hideout is compromised so there's no way they'd go back there"

"Why do you insist on asking questions when it's clear I won't answer you"

"Fair enough, but even if you don't, the evidence is stacked against you. If you help us, you might get a lesser sentence" Iori replied.

"..We know of the risks, but I refuse to betray them, all we want is Riku. So just hand over my brother"

"We're not going to do that Sogo, you know that.." Mitsuki stated.

"Then we have nothing else to discuss now do we?"

The two brothers looked at each others before silently standing up and leaving the room. Watching on the other side of the one-way mirror was Tamaki and Riku. While Riku seemed concerned about the entire situation and a little confused. Tamaki was just frustrated, gritting his teeth. They weren't getting anywhere.

"I thought Sogo nii-san would be more cooperative.." 

"Well he's one of the terrorists Rikkun, it's like he said, he doesn't want to betray them. He just wants to hand you over to them"

"I don't want to believe that...but.."

"We're getting nowhere with him" Iori sighed, closing the door behind Mitsuki. "They must of planned for this. I don't think there's a way for us to get information from him"

"Can't I try talking to Sogo nii-san? Maybe I can get through to him"

"I doubt even you can get him to talk Nanase-san, he seems angry about this entire situation"

"Let me try at least!" Riku replied stubbornly. Even if it seemed impossible to get through to his brother to tell them anything, he would still try. This was his brother. He knew something was different about him. But there was no doubt in his mind that his brother was still in there, deep down inside. All he had to do was help him snap out of it. To realize this wasn't him.

"Okay..but if he tries anything we aren't going to let you go near him again you know" Mitsuki warned.

"Alright" Riku said as he opened the door and walked into the interrogation room.

Once Riku sat down, he and Sogo stared at each others, neither of them said a word. What should he try asking first? Actually that was easy, he knew what he was going to ask first and even after that. All specifically to find out why he was a terrorist. Why he was doing this. Basically he wanted an explanation for everything.

"Sogo nii-san-"

"We're not brothers anymore remember? I threw away my normal life. Also I have no intention in telling you anything so don't bother asking me anything"

"I don't care, I'm going to ask anyways. And even though you say we're not brothers..to me we still are! I want us to be together again, for you to just come home!"

"..Riku.."

"Please Sogo nii-san..if you help us, I won't press charges against you for kidnapping me..I just want you to come back home.."

"...I wish it was that easy. But Master isn't someone to mess with, he'll know I've betrayed him. He's a very scary person when he's angry.."

"We'll protect you! I won't let him hurt you!"

"Fufu, you don't understand at all. I don't understand why you keep trying to get me to be on your side. Let's end this discussion here, because I having nothing else to say.."

"I see.." Riku sighed, standing up and pushing the chair in. "I really hope you reconsider"

Sogo stayed quiet as he watched his brother walk over to the door. "Riku" he said, his brother turned his head toward him in response. "I'm at least thankful for those three taking care of you. And I hope they continue to do so.." Sogo smiled toward him and then looked over to one-way mirror.

He managed to once again show his true self. It was like whenever he was face to face with his brother just wanting to go home, that was when he tried to fight for control. But it still wasn't enough. The mind control was still too strong. He'd have to just keep fighting.

. . .

It was late at night and yet, there he was, laying in his cell at the police station, wide awake. After the failed interrogation Sogo had been trying to fight for control again. Reminding himself of how he was during his normal life before he had thrown it all away. How he and Riku would talk about their days, go places together and everything. Surely he could get back to being that person. Right?

'I don't understand..why I never questioned the idea of kidnapping my own brother..and why we even needed him' Sogo thought to himself. 'Master never said why actually, just that Riku was our key. Yet I wouldn't be needed after that so..why am I bothering to help then?'

Sitting up and continued to wonder about their plans. The more he thought about it the more it really seemed like Yamato and Nagi had just been using him to get Riku. As well as the fact that Tamaki really was right, he couldn't be trusted to have Riku in his care. Not now at least. Maybe he should tell them what he knew. It'd help him avoid jail time possibly.

Sighing, he laid back down, the bed in the cell wasn't very comfortable, but then again who offers comfort and hospitality to criminals? In the morning he'd decide what to do. At least that was what he thought.

. . .

In the morning he had woken up because he didn't feel the uncomfortable feeling from the cell bed anymore. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't even in the cell either. He was in a car. Immediately he sat up and looked around frantically.

"Morning No. 5, surprised? We rescued you from the station in the middle of the night without anyone noticing. No. 6 erased any evidence from the cameras, but I'm sure they'll know it was us. We didn't want to wake you, so we let you sleep as we carried you back to the car" Yamato explained, looking back and smilingly at him.

Sogo said nothing but simply nod. He knew they would probably save him, of course they would. So why was he upset about them saving him? Now he also had to avoid telling the two that he had considered telling the police everything. Something he considered because deep down that was what he wanted to do.

"Master..why do we require Riku for our plans anyway..he's just a rookie cop who likes helping anyone he can.." Sogo asked quietly. 

"Because there's something unique about him. Something that can be useful for our plans"

"..What exactly would that be..?"

Suddenly Yamato stopped the car and immediately turned to face Sogo. Honestly, it scared him. "You sure are asking a lot of questions about our plans. Have you considering betraying us?"

He froze. On the inside, yes, he wanted to betray them and get away from them. But that part of him was still not able to get free and regain control yet. "N-No! I'd never betray either of you..! It's just that I realized I don't know much about our plans.."

"We don't mean to keep you in the dark" Nagi spoked up. "It's just that once you've played your part, we have to ensure you won't have any useful information the police might try to get from you"

"So it's a safety measure..I see. I'm sorry for asking, I don't want to bring any distrust between us!"

"You were curious, don't worry about it No. 5" Yamato smiled, patting Sogo on the head. "We can't go home anymore. So we have to look for a new hideout again. Try to get some sleep for now though, you've had a rough day yesterday.."

He nodded, laying down again as Yamato began drive again. "Ah..I also lost my pudding plush the officer gave me..." 

"I'm sure they have it in their care. We didn't have time to check, even if they did we couldn't recover it. Sorry" Yamato apologized.

"It's okay..if officer has it, I hope it reminds him of me.." he yawned. "I'm going back to bed.."

Slowly he was regaining control, little by little. It was taking everything he had to win this fight. Though he still had ro act like he was on their side. There was no way he was going to find out what would happen if they realized he wasn't under their control anymore. Maybe if he waited long enough he'd find the right time to finally be free again. Back in control of his actions and his life.

For now, he just had to go along with their plans. Hopefully once he was back to normal he could regaining everyone's trust. Even convince Yamato and Nagi to give up on their plans. 

'Just a little longer..I just have to keep reminding myself that this isn't who I am..I have to fight..for Riku's sake..'


End file.
